Max
Max is walking alongside Japanese teen tomboy Kallen Kozuki on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Princess Euphemia! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running past Kallen. "Max?" Kallen asked, "Huh? What?" Max runs back to Kallen and starts stomping his feet, barking and trying to tell her who he smelled. When Kallen realizes who it was, she grins maniacally. "Doll Princess Euphemia? Is that who you're smelling, boy?" Max nods, then turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. Laughing, Kallen chases after him. Meanwhile, Euphie, who had just gotten done getting dressed in uncharacteristic revealing clothes, smiled and wraps her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. "I must admit, this is kinda liberating!" she said to herself. Just then, loud barking is heard. Euphie is shocked and turns to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees Euphie. Kallen rounds the corner too, and the moment she laid eyes on Euphie in her skimpy new attire, she let out a loud wolf whistle, stamping her foot hard on the sand as she did. "Oh my!" Euphie gasps, blushing fiercely. This raunchy but appreciative gesture coming from the attractive tomboy made her feel all funny. "Ya look great, princess!" Kallen loudly exclaimed as she mimicked sizing Euphie up with her hands, "Ya look sensational!" Max barks in agreement, nostrils flaring as he gets a stronger whiff of Euphie's scent, then continues to run straight toward her. Panicking as she remembered that the dog had a taste for her, Euphie begins running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. Euphie running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. Kallen laughs at the whole scene, and cheers Max on. The clumsy princess runs around a large rock, but Max intercepts her by running around the other way. Euphie frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Max, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Max places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Euphie right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Euphie break into a huge grin, in spite of herself. Euphie giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. Grinning as well, Kallen gave another wolf-whistle. "Look at her, Max!" she called out, "Don't ya just wanna slobber all over her?" Euphie became predictably flustered at this suggestion, shaking her head wildly with an indignant look on her face. "K-Kallen! No!" Max was already more than willing to lick her smooth, vanilla-like skin, so he happily hopped onto her and began licking her with full force, his tongue bearing down roughly on her skin and sweeping upward, leaving streams of slobber behind. This tickled so much that Euphie couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Tehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh my! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kallen laughed along with the princess, remarking "Man, I could watch this all day!" She then cupped her hands to her mouth and called out to the dog "Hey, Max! Don't forget her royal legs and dainty little bare feet!" "OH!" Euphie cried. Max immediately began slurping away at both her delightful legs and feet, his tongue moving up to the rest of her body, going as far as her shoulders and neck. Euphie was now laughing so hard that she was crying, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories